Kingdom Hearts 4
by ShinjiBonmori dayo
Summary: Kini, Sora di tugaskan untuk ke Sereitei untuk membantu para shinigami memusnahkan Ansem.. wah, kira-kira, menang enggak ya? RnR please? DISCONTINUE


**Halo semua~ Vega balik lagi dengan cerita yang baru~**

**Saya enggak mau banyak curcol.. oke deh..**

**Here y'go.. **

**Kingdom Hearts 4: Win or lose?**

**Prologue**

**Kingdom Hearts dan Bleach bukan punya saya.. saya hanya memiliki alur cerita~ ^w^**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt and tragedy**

**Main character: Sora and Rukia Kuchiki**

**This's the story~**

Hari yang indah di Destiny Island. Seorang anak berambut bruttene tengah memakan buah yang berbentuk bintang bersama teman-temannya. Pulau kecil itu hanya dihuni beberapa rumah saja. Tak heran kalau sering sepi. Mereka tengah bercanda ria bersama, sampai tiba-tiba, Mickey datang. "Sora, aku punya tugas untuk mu.." ucapnya. Anak berambut bruttene segera bangun dari pasisi tidurnya. "Eh? Ada apa, king Mickey?" tanyanya.

"Ini sangat penting.. temui aku di balik air terjun Destiny Island.." jawab Mickey singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Si anak berambut silver menatap Sora. "Menurutmu, apakah ada masalah baru?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin.." jawab Sora lalu melompat turun dari dahan pohon yang hampir menyerupai kursi itu. "Lebih baik, aku pergi menemui king Mickey sekarang.. sampai jumpa, guys!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan lalu belari menuju air terjun. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah lorong yang dulunya sebagai tempat rahasianya. Disana, terlihatlah Mickey sambil menyandang kingdom key D. "Ada masalah apa?" tanya Sora.

"Xemnas berbuat ulah lagi.." jawab Mickey singkat. "Apa?!" Sora kaget mendengarnya. Mickey menganggukan kepalanya. "Dia sedang menyerang Soul Society.." ucapnya. Sora menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung. "Umm.. apa itu Soul Society?" tanyanya.

"Soul Society adalah tempat para arwah-arwah yang sudah tiada dan penuh dengan Reiatsu atau tekanan roh yang tinggi.." jawab Mickey sambil menjelaskan. "Arwah?" ulang Sora. "Lalu, apa tujuan Xemnas kesana?" tanyanya.

"Dia ingin mengambil alih wilayah tersebut.." jawab Mickey. Sora terdiam sejenak. "Oke.. aku akan pergi kesana.." ucapnya. "Sendirian?" tambahnya.

"Tidak.. Roxas, Isa, Lea, dan Ventus akan membantumu.." ucap Mickey dia menatap kea rah _key hole_ yang baru muncul. "Tapi, kita harus pergi menuju Hollow bastion untuk mengambil gummy ship.. mdan mungkin, mereka berempat sudah ada disana.." tambahnya lalu mengarahkan Kingdom Key D kearah _key hole_ tersebut lalu mempersilahkan Sora masuk duluan. Setibanya di Hollow bastion, mereka pergi menuju rumah Merlin. Mungkin yang lain ada disana. Saat tiba di dalam, Sora melihat ada Roxas, Ventus, Lea dan Isa sedang mengatur gummy ship. Dia juga melihat Leon yang sedang mensetting sesuatu. "Oh.. ada Sora.." pekik Roxas tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ventus langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Kemari lah!" ucapnya sambil menyuruh Sora untuk melihat apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Sora berjalan menuju sekerumunan orang itu. Sementara Mickey menuju Merlin. "Woah? Apakah ini gummy ship yang akan kita gunakan?" pekik Sora. leon mengangguk. "Ya.." ucapnya singkat. Gummy ship itu berbentuk mirip dengan motor. Sederhana sih, tapi kecepatannya sungguh tinggi. Karena jarak tempuh dari sini ke Soul Society sangat jauh dan butuh berhari-hari untuk sampai kesana-lah, memang author udah pernah ngukur?-. "Nih!" ucap Roxas sambil member Sora sebuah helm yang bewarna biru cerah. "Thanks.. Roxas.." ucap Sora lalu memakainya. "Nah.. gummy shipnya siap.. sekarang, kalian boleh pergi.." ucap Leon. Sora mengangguk lalu belari menuju tempat dimana gummy ship di parkirkan. Dia langsung memilih motor yang bewarna biru bergaris hitam dan putih. Bentuknya keren. Selain itu, dilengkapi senjata kalau-kalau ada musuh saat di perjalanan nanti. "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa.. ini.. surat ijinnya.." ucap Merlin sambil menyerahkan perkamen. "Oke.. nanti akan di sampaikan.." ucap Ventus. "Jangan ngebut, Sora.." Mickey memperingati Sora. "Sip deh!" ucap Sora sambil mengegas motornya. "Nah, ayo berangkat!" ucap Lea lalu mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sebuah portal didepannya. Ventus, Roxas, Sora, dan Isa langsung menyusul Lea.

To Be Continue..

**Huee.. maaf kalo sedikit.. namanya juga baru prolog.. jadinya, sedikit aja.. xD -slap-**

**Aku enggak nyangka kalo punya niat buat bikin crossover! X3**

**Meski jadwal saya padet, tapi.. mungkin akan saya usahakan update lebih cepat ya.. ^^**

**Vanitas: kok gue enggak ada?**

**Vega: sabar.. kan baru prolog.. entar juga lu bakal di masukkin.. ^^**

**Vanitas: maunya sekarang! *ngambek***

**Bega: yah.. dia ngambek.. oke deh.. saya yang nutup nih.. ^^"**

**Review please? ^^**


End file.
